through the eyes of the wanderer
by bloodmon
Summary: the story of fallout 3 through the characters point of view


my first ever story which i hope all of you will enjoy. i will accept corrections from people as i make mistakes all the time.

i do not own any of the characters of fllout 3 or fallout itself though i might add my own characters and locations later on.

Prologue 1: The Wasteland

The waste land was barren nothing but a sea of grey and brown as far as the eye could see. It was far from lifeless though as mutated creatures made from the very wildlife, raiders and settlements was scattered across the wastes. It was different this time though as three people were trekking through the ruins of destroyed D.C. The first of them was covered head to toe in metal armour, eyes trained for years searching for any signs of danger. Strapped On their back a sledgehammer and in their hands a shotgun ready to protect them at any moment. The second was a gruff looking man covered in a layer of dirt and dust. He was wearing a lab coat that has obviously seen better days as it was ripped and stained with blood in some places. He had a pistol tucked in its holster on his belt and a knife on the opposite side. The most important thing about him was that he was cradling the third person in his arms. This was an infant who was wriggling uncomfortably trying to get some sleep.

The man carrying him was his father and he thought back to a few hours ago when the child was born. He was holding the hands of his wife who was screaming in pain as she gave birth to his child. To him she was the most beautiful thing to roam the earth from the first day he met her to the present and till the end of time that fact will never change. They were both working together since they have an interest in science and after 4 years decided to get married. 3 months after their marriage they discovered that she was pregnant. When she finally did give birth they found out it was a baby boy.

''A boy, we got a boy, Katherine a beautiful healthy baby boy'' he cried with joy only a father could have. They used a machine to show what the baby would look like when he was older.

''you're going to look a lot like your dad'' he cooed as he showed the picture to his wife. ''oh very strapping'' she said with a weak laugh.

That's when it happened.

''James, James something something's wro...'' she said while stopping suddenly. The machines connected to her beeped loudly attracting the attention of the now named James.

'' Katherine! Go get the baby out of here.'' He shouted franticly to the nurses in the room. As they took the baby away he tried over and over again to bring back his wife him growing more desperate with each attempt but nothing worked. He made a split second decision to take him and his son to a safe place so he couldn't lose the last of his family. He met up with a friend of his who went with them to keep them safe from harm.

That's why they ended up walking though the ruins of D.C. They already dealt with many threats in the forms of super mutants, raiders and on one occasion a deathclaw each one taking its toll on them. Every night they searched for shelter and scavenged for food and water. Each night they fell in a restless sleep with the fear of being found and killed hanging in their hearts. Day after day they travelled which soon turned to weeks.

They arrived at a town called Megaton named after the nuclear bomb left over from the war at its centre. They didn't enter the town for the first few days after arriving and instead scouted the surrounding area in which they discovered a bunker with a vault located within. After deeming the place safe they entered Megaton where the town sheriff who pointed them to a place where they could rent beds and buy food.

James talked to the owner of the place called Colin Moriarty who told them about the vault they discovered and that many have attempted to get in but all of them have failed. Vaults were underground complexes where people fled to before the war. They were never to be opened as it could endanger the occupants of the vault. They have a leader called overseers who controlled the law in their vault. They had fresh food and water and state of the art medical facilities which kept everyone healthy. After discussing it with his friend James made the decision to try and enter the vault as it was one of the safest places on earth for his son.

His destination.

Vault 101.


End file.
